In The Eyes of the Boggart
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: The story of Belladonna's encounter with a Boggart. If she was 'loved by everyone', then why was her greatest fear of being alone? Will someone rescue her drifting spirit? Flames will be used in my Wiccan rituals...


Disclaimer: Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not me. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is MINE! No touchy!  
  
In The Eyes of the Boggart  
  
A Boggart. Strange as it is, a Boggart changed my life. Here's what happened.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
"Today, class, we will be dealing with a Boggart. Please come up one by one, now"  
  
"Nothing scares me-this is totally pointless." I whispered to my table partner. Turning around again I didn't see her scowl at my back.  
  
"Belladonna! Would you like to be the first to try it?" Professor Rhett asked haughtily.  
  
"My pleasure, Professor." I said silkily, sliding out of my seat and walking up to the front. I twirled my wand in my fingers loosely, and nodded at the Professor.  
  
She opened the desk drawer, and a smokishly wispy shadow slid out. I was suddenly confronted with...myself.  
  
"What sort of prank is this?" I exclaimed, taking a step backwards.  
  
"I-I don't know," Professor Rhett flustered, "We've never had a student confronted with themselves."  
  
Suddenly a boy stood behind the second me, with his hand on my shoulder. More people appeared around me, and they all looked at me with..was it love?  
  
Cautiously I stepped forward and passed my hand through the image in front of me. The people vanished. I was all alone, sitting on the floor, and was I....I was crying!  
  
I've never cried in my life.  
  
Boggart-me stood up slowly. My eyes were totally black, and fangs slid into view from between my lips.  
  
"Hurry and think of a happy thought, and shout 'Riddikulus'!" Professor Rhett instructed hastily.  
  
I lifted my wand shakily, but was forced to put grab a hold of it in both hands in order to keep it pointed at the advancing Boggart.  
  
"M-My..my worst fear is of being..alone?" I stuttered. "That's impossible.I- I'm not afraid..o-of anything!"  
  
"Use the curse!" The Professor shouted at me.  
  
I only half-heard. Icy, coldness swept through me, originating from my bicep. I felt suddenly detached from my own body. I floated above my frozen body and viewed the scene from above. The Boggart had grabbed my arm! The form the Boggart had taken began to slip away into blackish smoke that was sucked into my arm.  
  
I felt so weak and tired, and my body began to drift again. Just before I floated through ceiling my arm snaked out and grabbed the edge of a shelf. It would be so easy to just let go..there was so much effort in just holding on.  
  
I suddenly had no control over my fingers, and I numbly felt them slip off of the shelf, one-by-one.  
  
Half of the Boggart had already entered my frozen body below, and no matter how many 'Riddikulus' spells Professor Rhett cast, the Boggart was not to be detained.  
  
Then I was no longer looking down, but up. Every thing was roughly slammed back into focus, and I was looking up into warm chocolate, brown eyes. My breath was coming in short, raspy gasps, that turned to hiccups as the Boggart slid out of my body, and back into the drawer.  
  
My body shook, and my teeth rattled as coldness enveloped my body again.  
  
"Thank god Sirius! You saved her! Hurry and get her to the Hospital Wing." Professor Rhett breathed shrilly. Her skin was pale and her hands were shaking.  
  
Warm arms scooped me up underneath my shoulders and knees, and my body was pressed against someone's...no Sirius's chest.  
  
"Sirius.." I didn't know I had spoken, until he looked down at me.  
  
"Yes, Belle?" he asked softly.  
  
"Please....don't leave..me.." I managed to whisper, through my chattering teeth.  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
"I'm scared.."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"I don't want..I don't' want to be alone..." I said as crisp linen sheets were pulled up around my body.  
  
I felt Sirius' hand slip away from my own and reached out, and grabbed it again, intertwining my fingers with his.  
  
"You promised.." A single tear slid down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away, but was too weak to do so.  
  
Feathery soft lips grazed against my chin where the tear had stopped.  
  
"Don't cry..I'll always be here for you.." Sirius whispered.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
That was the end of the beginning, and the start of something better...  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
Was it crap? Please review! I just wanted to try my hand at a little fic- let, so please don't sue me!  
  
(^ ^) Kitty Malfoy 


End file.
